TheAccidentalRanger
Hey everyone! Thanks for visiting! And let me just start out by saying that I love the idea of this page. I love video editing for what it is to me - art! and creative expression. I love to find new vidders with passions for similar fandoms and I think this is a great way we can do that. It's also great to be apart of something more connected than Youtube. I can only hope as many vidders as possible join up too. TheAccidentalRanger Not my first channel, TheAccidentalRanger is actually my second but my most popular. My previous channel, Vetesse1 - boring right? I thought so! - was taken down due to copyright issues. Aren't they always. I didn't have a back up but thanks to some amazing friends, TAR was up and running in no time. What is TheAccidentalRanger all about? It's fandom specific. I only vidded Power Rangers, Kamen Rider, and Super Sentai with some other miscellanious fandoms here and there. When Power Rangers dropped sharply in the way of content, I couldn't stand by it any longer and retired the channel and packed up and started something else. I still support the old and stand by all my vids - but the new PR is frankly ruined. Now I prefer Sentai and Kamen Rider - which is way better of a drama than any of those boring soaps we have here in America and both are not classified as a children's tv series. What Do I Vid? I never exactly liked that question. I tell people, I vid emotional content - wherever that may be. And surprisingly Power Rangers, Kamen Rider, and Sentai have tons more of that than anything I can find on TV today pretty much. And I love it. I vid mostly slash but also het and I'm proud of that as well. MOST VIEWED VIDEO My most viewd video at nearly 11k views is still something I'm proud of. I set out to accomplish something and I did that, portraying emotional content from a character that's just a mask and some fake fur and special effects. But it was easy to do because the show is just that good. FANDOMS // *Power Rangers Mighty Morphin' *Power Rangers Zeo *Power Rangers Turbo *Power Rangers In Space *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Power Rangers Wild Force *Power Rangers Time Force *Power Rangers RPM *Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Power Rangers S.P.D. *Power Rangers Mystic Force *Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Super Sentai Gokaiger *Super Sentai Jetman TOP SHIPS/OTPS *Alex/Dana {Time Force x Lightspeed Rescue} *Eric/Wes {Time Force} *Jason/Tommy {Mighty Morphin-Forever Red} *Ziggy/Dillon, Zillon {RPM} *Summer/Tenaya {RPM} *Dillon/Summer {RPM} *Alex/Peter {Time Force x Heroes} *Len/Kit {Kamen Rider Dragon Knight} *Len/Maya {Kamen Rider Dragon Knight} *Ryu/Gai {Sentai Jetman} *Tatsuya/Ayase {Timeranger) *Domon/Sion {Timeranger} *Sky/Bridge {S.P.D} *Hunter/Cam/Blake {Ninja Storm} A Little About Me/Trivia *I'm a huge fan of polyamorous pairings. My biggest pairing is currently eight characters. Why have a love triangle and choose? Love each other! *I'm a girl, I model - that is me in the picture at the top. *Just before graduating highschool I was diagnosed with an autoimmune disease. It's part of the reason why I no longer vid as often. *Photography is a newfound passion. *I can grill a mean steak. *My side kick is a Toy Poodle. *My muse/inspiration/love of my life is my fiance - also a vidder - and I adore her. *I'm an avid cosplayer and I currently am the proud owner of a custom made Power Ranger suit from Indonesia. It's one of a kind, it looks exactly like the real deal, and was worth every penny. Category:Vidders